The Legend of Zelda: New Failures
by DarthGanon
Summary: (Sequel to New Memories) 8 months after their fateful duel on Hebra Mountain, Link and Zelda are in high spirits, with their child soon to arrive. But with Link obsessed with his parentage, the merger of Gearnat soon upon them, and an ancient evil making its presence known, new challenges will appear. (Rated M for very dark/adult themes, violence, and sexual content)
1. Strange Beginnings

_To start, I would like to say welcome to the continuation of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories! This story is years in the making, and I'm so excited for you all to read it. This story will continue with the tone of the last one; fairly bleak and realistic. This is not your average happy Zelda story! If you don't want to see these characters go through the ringer, then click away. I try to treat these characters as real people, and make their decisions based on their personality, and all they've been through. When last we left off, Link had narrowly defeated Majora's Mask in an act of true love, with Zelda's help. But now, 8 months later, he hasn't healed from the emotional trauma, and still struggles to find happiness. I'm very excited to continue this story with these characters, and I hope you are too!_

 _Now, onto the reviews from the finale of New Memories!_

 _ **AlphaWolf97100:** Thank you for your kind words! A lot of work went into crafting an intricate storyline that came to a head in a way that made sense, and I'm glad it's appreciated! _

_**DrumGamer:** It's reviews like these that make me really happy, honestly. I really do try my very hardest to treat these characters as if they were real people with real, troubling problems. Thank you so so much for your review!_

 _ **Xver1:** Good to see you still reading my stories, thank you for sticking with me until the end!_

 _ **thebirdy74:** Thank you so much! I do try my hardest. ;) I'll be updating the final chapter of New Memories after this so that everyone can know the sequel is out!_

 _ **Hendrewen:** You're very welcome! This story has been the pride of my life, and I'm very happy that I can make someone else entertained with it._

 _ **Sailor Saiyan007:** You'd better believe he did! ;D_

 _ **Guest - Chapter 12:** PTSD is not a "By the books" issue. It grows and works differently for every different person. Link struggles with his humanity, and with his anger throughout, which leads to more internal conflict. That's how it is for everyone. Calling someone a whiny bitch over struggling with feeling of happiness and achievement for murder seems a bit ignorant, but oh well. :) _

_**Masterp1337:** ;)_

 _ **ichigomatsudai:** Thank you! Hopefully you enjoy this!_

 _ **P** **rofessor** **Daniels:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! This story will eventually wrap up Link's journey through PTSD, and not all the details are fleshed out, but it will be a critical piece of this story. Your words bring a legitimate warmth to my heart, and I can tell you really enjoyed my work. Thank you, and I hope to see more of your comments on the sequel! _

_**TotallyNotAGuest:** Thank you for your amazing words, to hear the term 'masterpiece' given to something I've created is humbling. I don't think I've made someone cry from my work either, so again, thank you!_

 _And now, onto the main event..._

* * *

 _I can still feel that dreadful mask's unnerving eyes staring into mine , even now. After everything that's happened, it's weighty gaze still locks my eyes open at night, as if it were still with me._

 _The days have become longer, and I feel older. Pulled on from all sides, like an oak tree in a summer storm. I can feel my age catching up to my body._

 _Even so, my training is going well. Dorian was impressed with my eighth trial yesterday morning. I can feel my connection to the Sense has grown over these eight long months, and it helps. I feel moments of fleeting joy during my deeper meditation practices._

 _However, I find myself more at home in my study than anywhere else. The Council is unimpressed with my performance of King Pro Tempore, and are unhappy with Zelda's pregnancy. They believe she and I are unfit for marriage._

 _Zelda isn't having any of that._

 _I can feel a strain on us, however. I know it comes from my seclusion, but..I am still healing. I don't feel like the young man I was a year ago. My body, my mind...are wounded still. But my heart yearns for the birth of our child. The joy of my life, my legacy, will soon be in my arms, cooing at me. A peace I am very in need of._

 _Once they are here, I will dedicate every moment of my training learning how to protect them. I have seen visions of a great darkness looming over them, and I will not rest until it clears. I've lost too much already._

 _This morning, I pray for restful sleep. Visions plagued my dreams last night, weighing heavily on my mind. I have not slept in three days, and I can feel it. May the Goddesses watch over me._

* * *

Link's quill hovered over the page, lingering above the lines. His hand began to slowly quiver, an anxious shake that had plagued him in the preceding months. He stood up from his wooden desk slowly, groaning as he stretched his back. A single ray of light shone between the curtains of his quaint office, lighting the few objects around his room. Link glanced towards his stack of Sheikah books, ancient texts from the Hylian Library that Link had found in the renovations of the castle. He had studied them from cover to cover, his newly learned legacy intriguing him. He walked slowly to the mirror that hung lopsided on his wall, seeing the man that stared back with him. A long beard covered his lower face, his untamed hair tied in a neat ponytail that hung over the shoulder of his Sheikah robes. He sighed deeply, his worn blue eyes not fully open.

He still hurt.

He reached into the pouch on his belt, pulling out a small paper, folded in half. He carefully unfolded it, revealing a small image of Zelda, his queen, at a doctor's visit for the baby. He smiled slightly, his lips curving upward.

 _I worry for her._ He thought to himself. _I worry for our child._ He folded the picture back, placing it again in his pouch. He sighed, unbuttoning his beige robes. He stared at his shelf of artifacts, his gaze landing on his old Sheikah slate, which had collected dust over the months. After the destruction of Majora's Mask, the device stopped working, leaving Link to take notes in a new journal, which he carried on his person at all times. He hung the sacred robes on a hook, opening the door to his office, closing it behind him. He moved towards his large bed where Zelda peacefully slept, the candles shining a flickering light across her very pregnant body. He slumped on his bed, sighing in relief. He breathed heavily, focusing his thoughts. His eyes slowly closed, as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

" _You are_ _so precious, aren't you?" The young woman asked aloud, smiling warmly down at her blue eyed child. The sun shown brightly on the two as they sat on the grass, a quilt blanket under them. Butterflies fluttered peacefully around them, birds chirping in the trees. A gentle breeze blew on both of the blondes, blowing their hair aimlessly. He gazed up at her in innocent wonder, cooing quietly to his mother. She leaned down to lovingly kiss his forehead, holding him close to her._

 _"I'll always protect you my little hero." She said quietly to her son. "Mommy loves you, Link."  
_

 _Suddenly, the perfect picture was destroyed, flames consuming the forest. The two acted as if the fires didn't exist, still lovingly embracing each other, the flames rapidly consuming the mother. The child fell from her arms, crying in grief as he fell, endlessly, into the dark._

* * *

"NO!" Link screamed in agony as he jolted up, tears streaming down his face. His outcry startled Zelda awake, whose tired eyes looked back at him first in confusion, then sadness. The tired queen sat up slowly, her belly getting in the way. Link heaved quickly, sweat pouring down his heavily scarred back, beads collecting around deep gashes. Zelda wrapped her slender arms around him, his body recoiling in surprise.

"It's okay, my love.." Zelda whispered with empathy. "It was only a dream."

"I...saw her...again." Link said between deep breathes, his eyes closed as he connected with his Sense, calming his breathing, his heart rate slowing. He exhaled slowly, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. "The same dream as the first one."

"Love, you can't take this as-"

"It's a vision, Zelda." Link declared assuredly, standing up from the bed.

"Link, this vision is making you obsessive, you're working yourself to death." Zelda proclaimed, a begging tone in her voice. "You can't keep doing this."

"I know it's a vision. Dorian tells me that they can either mean certainty, or nothing. This is a sign for me to keep learning, to unlock more of my abilities." Link mumbled to himself, throwing a robe on as he shuffled across the room.

"Link, you-"

"I have reading to do." Link called back, a lost tone to his voice. He closed his office door behind him, leaving a frustrated Zelda behind. She sighed to herself, brushing her blonde hair from her face.

 _I cannot believe him._

* * *

 _"I won't be training as a Yiga, Dorian. It sickens me to think about. I hate it."_

 _"Hated is a negative emotion, Link." Dorian responded, circling the young warrior who sat cross legged on a rock, overlooking Hyrule. Link focused intensely on his thoughts, attempting to achieve a deep level of meditation as Dorian guided him._

 _"I know, it leads to clouded thoughts. I apologize." Link sighed, exhaling slowly._

 _"Focus your mind on here, and now. Realize that your ancestry is one side of a coin, the Sheikah and the Yiga. They study the same teachings, the way of the Sense, what connects us to the deeper things in life. Through intensive training, you can learn to feel the life of every living thing, to reach out to hear, see, and even feel things miles away. You will learn to lift objects with your mind, to cast spells and augment your abilities. But you must be dedicated. Are you prepared?"_

 _"I've been prepared my entire life."_

 _"Good. Then reach out. Feel the world around you, a living breathing organism."_

 _Link breathed slowly, as he began to reach out with his feelings, sensing a warm glow around him. His body felt relaxed, and calm. In a state of peace._

 _"This location as been used for centuries by the Sheikah to achieve Perfect Harmony, a deep connection with yourself, where all conflict within you disappears. If you try hard enough, if you have control of your fear and emotions, you can achieve this state."_

 _Link said nothing in return, his face scrunched up. He was deeply focused, his eyes fluttering under his closed eyelids. In his mind, he saw a light, far off in the distance, covered by dark clouds and a thick fog. He reached for it, eager to find this light. As he did, the clouds grew darker and aggressive, and closed quickly in on him. Link began to mutter to himself, breaking into a cold sweat. Dorian noticed this, and leaned down, his face close to Link's._

 _"Link?" He asked the young man, who began to shake rapidly. "Link?!"_

* * *

"Link?" Zelda asked again, staring into the blue eyes of her partner, who stared into the distance. He snapped back to reality, his eyes focusing on Zelda. He cleared his throat, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I...was elsewhere. What were you saying?" He asked, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Zelda glanced down at the floor, a slight frustration sweeping over her.

"I said that the public is taking well to the Gearnat merger, but there's still some hangups. For one, there's simply not enough room for housing, and it'll take about 2 years to fully build the extension to Castle Town that we're planning, even with General Ranoke's aid and resources. The council believes I need to focus more on the merger than my paternity leave. Can you believe that?"

Link stared down at the steak on his platter, slicing it slowly. He cleared his throat, as he looked up at Zelda from across the table.

"There's not much they can do about that. The baby is due any minute."

"And that's another thing.." Zelda began, her voice trailing off. Link looked at her closely, studying the worry and concern in her face. He slid his chair back, standing up to walk to her."

"I swear to you with my life, you and our child will be fine. I promise." He wrapped his arms gently around her, nuzzling his head against hers. "I love you, my princess."

"And I love you my knight." Zelda answered back, hiding the doubt in her heart.

* * *

Link sat at his desk, listening to the raindrops hit the glass windowpane beside him, staring down at the burned book on his table. He payed no attention to it, his thoughts lingering elsewhere.

 _I can feel it staring at me. Tempting me again._

He glanced up at the night sky, unable to see the stars through the thick clouds that hung over Hyrule. He sighed, looking for some hope in the distance. He saw a glimmer of light shine through the clouds, and he focused his eyes on it, his attention unnaturally locked on the two glowing dots. They peered back at him from the clouds, glowing brighter and brighter.

 ** _You cannot hide forever, Link._**

Link tried to look away from the glowing eyes in the distance, but felt his vision locked on them as they peered into his mind, violating him, feeding on his fears. He groaned quietly as he struggled against it, trying with inhuman effort to break from it's gaze, to no avail.

 _Get out of my head!_

 ** _Why? You crave the answers I can give you. You lust for the power to save your child, to see your mother. You regret telling me no._**

 _You don't know anything about me!_

A sinister cackle pierced the air, as Link tumbled to the floor, sweat pouring down his face.

 ** _I know everything about you, Link._**

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers! I'm back again, and I'm very happy about it. I've gone through some incredibly tough times lately, and I've been yearning to get back into writing. I literally typed this whole chapter up in about an hour, and I really hope you enjoy it. It may not be the most exciting, but it should set the general tone and give you all an idea of where the story will be going, and where it'll take our characters. I will sadly not have any eta on when chapter 2 will come out, and I don't plan on having a schedule for release like the last story, which was generally uploading every other Sunday. I have a lot in my life that's preventing me from writing, but I'm going to try to do everything I can to get this story to you guys, and for you to enjoy it. And before someone complains, yes. The Sense is based very loosely off the Force. Sue me, I'm inspired.**

 **Please, if you liked this chapter, leave a review, because it's the most helpful thing for a writer! My last story reached a whopping fourty five THOUSAND views, blowing my previous record away by 44k. That is insane, and I'm so thankful for it. Buuuut...I got 100 reviews, and I think you guys have more to say than just that. Let me know what your impression is, and where you want to see this story go. Until then, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Failures!**


	2. New Alliances, Old Problems

**_Welcome back everyone._**

 ** _I have my normal author's notes at the end of this chapter, so I'm gonna be responding to the last chapter's reviews. :)_**

 _ **Professor Daniels: I think Link looks his best as an older, grizzled fighter. I'm glad you think so too. Thank you for the kind words!**_

 _ **Xver1: As always.**_

 _ **RobO'FanGirl: Thank you! Your words literally warm my heart. I'm so glad I can touch people with my work, and I'm glad others can relate to these characters. I spend so much time crafting who they are, and treat them not as characters, but as real people. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **FadingReach: I hope I won't let you down!**_

 _ **zelda787: Oh my god, thank you so much! To be considered the best out of anything is super amazing, it's humbling to hear things like that!**_

 **Now, onto the main event...please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"When you look within yourself, what prevents you from obtaining peace?"_

 _Link did nothing in response, staring down silently at his plate of food, sliding his roasted potatoes around aimlessly with his fork. He was slumped over, dejected by his own internal conflict. He listened closely to the din of the deluge pattering against the cracked glass panes of Dorian's humble hut, hoping to find a calming peace in the noises._

 _"It's complicated." He answered dully, not looking up to meet Dorian's bright eyes. The Sheikah sighed, sliding his calloused hands through his dark hair._

 _"I know you've been through unspeakable tragedy. But the only way for you to heal is to let go. Find peace with your-"_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not?" Dorian asked quickly, staring intensely at Link, who still looked away, hiding his conflicted nature._

 _"I just can't."_

 _"If that's true, then you should stop your training now."_

 _"...No. I need to learn more. That's the only way I'll find my mother."_

 _"Then tomorrow, we'll try again. At dawn, I want you to meet me at the meditation stone. There's a lot on your mind, I can tell. Hopefully, you can be helped with that."_

* * *

"I know he's going through a lot, but I can't keep dealing with how he's asking." Zelda spoke softly to Abigail, her hand maiden and best friend, as she ran a wooden brush through her soft blonde hair. She looked back at the young woman, whose dark hair contrasted her bright green eyes and delicate features. "What should I do?"

"I watched my Grandfather slowly fall into insanity from trauma due to the war," Abigail remarked, sadness written in her eyes. "He witnessed unspeakable horrors in his time. He watched his friend be pulled apart by a pack of wolves, his farm burned down, a whole assortment of tragedies. As he got older, he could no longer fight back the pain that eventually consumed him."

"I don't want to see Link fall down that hole," Zelda responded, letting out a soft sigh. She stood slowly, placing her hand carefully on her swollen belly, as she moved across the room to her ornate desk, which was stacked high with political papers. "But I need him here, to help with the merge and the baby."

"I don't think he _can_ help, Milady," Abigail answered thoughtfully, her thin lips frowning slightly. "He's in a place that few ever enter, and he needs time to heal." Zelda nodded her tired head, sitting down at her desk and sighing as she glanced around at the documents that surrounded her.

"This is getting to be too much," Zelda began, picking up a stack of papers several inches thick. "Hyrule is doing better than ever, but with that comes even further issues. Requests for education reform, monument erections, housing..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced out the window beside her, where she could spot the tip of Link's head at the stables, tending to his beloved Mearas.

"Is his magic training helping?" Abigail asked, breaking the silence that had begun.

"He believes so," Zelda responded, looking back at her handmaiden with a questioning look on her face. "But he's only obsessing over it more and more. He believes he'll find his mother if he becomes powerful enough...it's taking up his entire life. It's like he's another person when he's studying. I fear the disappointment will be too much for him to-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes looking up blankly. Abigail's face turned quickly, worried for her princess.

"What is it milady?" Abigail asked her princess, worry flickering in her green eyes.

"I feel..something." She muttered, sighing deeply. She began to sweat, stumbling back onto her bed, placing her hand over her belly. Abigail rushed to her, looking over her carefully.

"Goddesses, are you alright?"

"There's something going on..I feel it." Zelda mumbled, her left hand beginning to brightly glow. "Death Mountain...I feel a presence.."

Abigail began to panic, looking around the room for Zelda's water. She stood up to grab it, but Zelda grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Get Link." She pleaded, looking up at her friend with desperation.

* * *

 _Things are getting more complicated every day._

 _Zelda had a panic attack yesterday morning. While that is reason enough to worry, her Triforce began to burn in her hand, which brought both of us to believe there's something of incredible significance going on somewhere in Hyrule. We cannot under any circumstances risk to leave this stone without upturning it._

Link and Dorian sat calmly atop the highest point of Eldin Canyon, smoking from Link's favorite wooden pipe, blowing smoke rings into the dark skies. Link felt at peace for a moment, seeing the beautiful world through his once vivid eyes again, enhanced by the herb he smoked. He and Dorian chuckled as they took in the incredible sight of the ancient rocky mountains spanning for miles, the blinding bright glow of the volcanic terror that was Death Mountain ever present within their view.

"I find myself falling into a black hole of hopelessness every few months now," Link mumbled slowly, able to speak on the topic without care for once. "but Hyrule always snaps me back out of it with her beauty." Dorian nodded, taking the pipe from Link to gaze with Link.

"Zelda felt the presence in this corner of Hyrule." He spoke slowly, focused on the task at hand, lighting the pipe and inhaling deeply.

"Which means we have work to do." Link said, taking the pipe from his friend and standing up. He sighed, exhaling the last bit of smoke in his lungs, before gazing out towards the scalding land below him.

"I suggest we talk to the Bludo of the Gorons." Link continued, as he slowly shifted towards the edge of the mountain peak, gazing far down at the small town bustled safely away on the volcano's edge. Dorian sighed aloud, looking in the direction of the village.

"I suppose you're right," he began, running his hands through his hair. "I only worry for what we'll find there."

"Me too," Link muttered back, looking down at his hand which had a slight tremor. "I'm not...ready yet."

* * *

Zelda breathed slowly as Abigail reached forward, opening the large door to the grand ballroom, the beautiful glass statuettes and stained glass beaming down on her as soon as the door swung open. She rarely got to visit this marvel of structural design, her many duties preventing her from many pleasures of life. She leaned down on the railing of the balcony that circled the room, gazing down to the ball itself, where many of her political allies were dressed in their most exquisite clothes for the event, cheerfully drinking from their expensive wine glasses.

"There he is." Abigail remarked, pointing across from Zelda, to the balcony on the opposite end. Standing, surrounded by serious-looking men dressed in military attire, was a monster of a man. He stood over a foot taller than most Hylians, towering over all in the room with him. His shoulders were as broad as a bear, and his beard as dark as one. He was dressed in a flat black suit of ceremonial armor, adorned with a brilliant red cape.

" _That's_ Ranoke?" Zelda said, almost choking on her words. She was immediately intimidated by him, having never seen a man as physically imposing as him. He turned and caught Zelda in his gaze, his sparkling green eyes glittering as he flashed a charming smile to her.

"Yeah." Abigail answered back quietly, staring at the general. "Good luck."

Zelda took a deep breath, as she began walking around the balcony to meet with the general. As she did, her advisers began to form a line behind her, holding cases of documents and notes as they prepared for the meeting.

"Queen Zelda," Ranoke's deep booming voice called as she neared him. He took a slow bow, before rising up to tower above the young queen, who kept a calm demeanor. "Thank you for welcoming us to your kingdom, and accepting our offer to talk on the matters of merging."

"Of course, general." Zelda responded, smiling slightly. "My advisers and I are very interested in this prospect. As you know our country just returned from collapse."

"Word spread quickly. I remember my grandfather telling me of the day he heard Hyrule had fallen. We hold a day of silence every year, and were ecstatic when we heard that a hero had conquered the darkness. You have my condolences in the losses during that war." Ranoke spoke sincerely, surprising Zelda with his knowledge of events.

"Thank you," She began, raising an eyebrow at the general. "How did you learn so much about Hyrule from Gearnat?"

"Well, I'm a Hyrule Historian myself. My people frequently interact with those from your own village of Lurelin while fishing on the open waters. We learn much from them."

"I see." Zelda answered respectfully. "Now, onto the idea of a merger." Ranoke smiled broadly at this, glancing back at his advisers.

"We have 3 ships on your shores right now, filled with our finest soldiers and weapons. Canons, swords, bows and arrows. Anything you need. We also have brought you herbs and spices from our lands, that you can use for you and your people. We hope you'll enjoy them."

"And where are you planning on having your people arrive at? We have decided to offer you our team of architects to work with your and your builders to create low cost homes for your people to live in. I suggest you take a section of eastern Lanayru, which is mostly uninhabited save for wildlife." She motioned to one of her advisers, who produced a small map from his case of notes, which he handed to Ranoke. He and his men glanced over the piece of cloth, which showed a section of the lower lands of Hyrule bordered off, with the large words "NEW GEARNAT" sewn carefully above it. Ranoke grinned wildly as his advisers nodded in agreement.

"You know," Ranoke remarked thoughtfully as he gazed down at the people below him. "As a child, I always wished to see peace for my people. I think it might finally be here."

"That's the goal," Zelda chimed in, smiling warmly at the general.

"Before you arrived, I took the initiative to meet with everyone in this room. Your people are lovely, your highness." Ranoke remarked. "They're bright, and empathetic. They seem immune to the coldness of pain."

"They're a strong people," Zelda answered. "They found solace in themselves during the Dark Time, and hold such a respect for each other. They value friendships." She looked over at Ranoke, who stared concerned below.

"What is it?" She asked him. Ranoke's face had changed from one of happiness, to one of intense focus.

"I told you I had met every person here, personally. I got to know the needs and opinions of everyone in this room," He claimed, staring down hard. "I didn't meet him." He motioned towards a corner of the room, where there stood, covered by a brown cloak, tucked away from the party, a strange figure hiding in the shadows. Zelda realized she too didn't recognize him, and he wasn't on the guest list. The man glanced up at them, and Zelda's keen eyes spotted an insignia on his ring that flashed in the ball's lights.

He was part of an assassin's guild.

In a flash, she saw him reach under his dark cloak and produce a sharp steel dagger that soared towards her at breakneck speed. She threw her hands up to cast a spell, but was astonished when the dagger never reached her. Ranoke stood, his broad arm outstretched in front of Zelda, the knife sitting comfortably in his hand.

 _He caught it._

The general leaped ferociously over the banister, as shouts of terror filled the room, the guests quickly realizing they were with a terrorist. The cloaked assailant attempted to flee, but found the nimble general hot in pursuit, tackling the man with his immense weight. Ranoke rose his giant fist in the air, bringing it down repeatedly on the head of the assassin, until his foe fell unconscious. As the guests attempted to leave the room, countless guards poured in, Zelda now quickly surrounded by her dark-clad personal guards, all standing around her with their black weapons drawn. Ranoke rose triumphantly, dragging the unconscious body of the assailant back towards the angry guards, who took the assassin and removed him from the room. Through the intense commotion, he made his way to Zelda, who he smiled widely at.

"We from Gearnat protect our allies, no matter what."

* * *

 **OKAY I'M SORRY.**

 **It's been exactly 67,009,032,878,088 years since I last uploaded and I'm sorry. :/ Life got the best of me. But *hopefully* you guys will be seeing more content in the coming future, maybe even monthly (or weekly if ya'll will review this story en mass) uploads. It really depends on how well this chapter is received. :)**

 **I honestly have so much planned for this story, but this last year has just..ruined me. I was homeless, depressed, and just down in life generally, and I've lost most of my motivation to continue this story - but I will finish it. This story has so SO much planned for it, and if you thought New Memories was good..just wait for this story. The characters you know and love will be put through things they've never encountered before, and will never be the same after.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, PLEASE leave a review! They keep me going, and they inspire me to write more. It's free to review, you don't even have to sign up. ^~^**

 **Please, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Failures!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	3. UPDATE! Story is moving!

**Hello everyone. I apologize again for the absolute lack of content for like 2 months, but it's coming back, and in a much better way. I realized that this story is more of a continuation of the last as opposed to a sequel, and I'm going to be uploading the previous two chapters, as well as the completed chapter 3 and all new chapters in New Memories, as opposed to New Failures. This story will remain up for a few months before I remove it, as all content will still be available elsewhere. Please, if you want to continue reading, go back to the original, as there is much MUCH more to come!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


End file.
